Naruto The Judgment
by Arashi Von Tempesta
Summary: Summary : Kehidupan yang sangat menyakitkan dari Namikaze Naruto. Dijadikan kelinci percobaan tapi hasilnya gagal. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk membunuh percobaan yang gagal ,tapi apa benar seorang Namikaze Naruto adalah percobaan yang gagal? ya benar dia memang percobaan yang gagal ,namun tekad dan keinginannya untuk hidup menjelma menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang sangat tak terduga.


Summary : Kehidupan yang sangat menyakitkan dari Namikaze Naruto. Dijadikan kelinci percobaan tapi hasilnya gagal. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk membunuh percobaan yang gagal ,tapi apa benar seorang Namikaze Naruto adalah percobaan yang gagal? ya benar dia memang percobaan yang gagal ,namun tekad dan keinginannya untuk hidup menjelma menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang sangat tak terduga.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya

Pair : Naruto x Serafall

*Naruto Pov*

Namaku Namikaze Naruto ,kalian tau ,aku awalnya tidak begitu percaya pada apa yang namanya hal supernatural. Bahkan kurasa aku juga tidak percaya bahwa tuhan itu ada. Kalau dia ada? kenapa dia tidak bisa memberikanku kehidupan yang adil? kenapa hidupku selalu sengsara? apakah dia benar benar ada?.

Sejak kecil aku tidak percaya pada hal yang berbau supernatural, karena apa? sejak kecil orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan dan aku dirawat pamanku. Saat umurku 10 tahun pamanku meninggal karena dibunuh.

* * *

**/6 tahun yang lalu\\**

Sekarang umurku 10 tahun. Aku tidak percaya akan berita yang ku dengar ,berita bahwa pamanku meninggal. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa pamanku meninggal aku begitu shock dan akhirnya aku diculik oleh orang-orang yang mebunuh pamanku untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan. 2 tahun berlalu aku dijadikan kelinci percobaan tapi kalian tahu apa hasilnya? hasilnya nihil ,dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membunuh kelinci percobaan yang gagal.

Cara yang sangat kejam ,yaitu dengan menyuntikan sebuah racun bagi kami percobaan yang gagal ,racun itu akan melelehkan organ dalam manusia dalam waktu 10 menit. Namun aku berhasil lari, aku berhasil bebas untuk sesaat, ya memang hanya untuk sesaat karena saat aku benar-benar akan bebas ,aku ditembak oleh mereka dari belakang tepat mengenai jantungku. Tapi aku terus bangkit dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya 'mereka' menghadang di depanku

"Hei bocah ,terima saja takdirmu"

"Kau sebagai percobaan yang gagal sebaiknya mati"

Dan itulah kata yg kudengar dari 'mereka'. Tanpa kusadari air mata mengalir dan membasahi pipiku.

'Apa tidak ada kebahagiaan dalam hidupku' batinku sambil menangis. Aku mengarahkan tangan kiriku ke arah mereka, "Akan kubakar kalian samapi menjadi abu" aku tidak menyadari akan kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Tapi satu yang kusadari, yaitu tanganku menyemburkan api biru yang membakar mereka sampai hangus tak tersisa.

Aku tidak peduli apa yang barusan terjadi, aku terus berjalan untuk mencari kebebasanku ,namun luka dijantungku tidak mau bersahabat. Akhirnya aku terjatuh ke tanah. Namun sebelum kehidupanku menghilang aku melihat seorang pria berusia awal 20-an dengan panjang bahu merah rambut merah dan mata biru-hijau, setelah ituaku menutup matakuentah untuk sampai kapan.

Dipagi yang cerah sangat cocok untuk berolahraga ataupun melakukan aktifitas seperti pergi ke sekolah, namun tidak untuk pemuda yang satu ini

Kring kring kring

Terdengar suara dari sebuah jam weker yang mencoba membangunkan seorang pemuda yang masih tidur dikasurnya.

"Jam sialan, aku ingin tidur sebentar lagi" ucap pemuda tersebut sambil mendesah

Mau tidak mau pemuda tersebut harus bangun dan berangkat sekolah. Kemudian dia mengambil handuk lalu pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi dan berangkat sekolah. Selesai mandi, dia memakai seragam khas Academy Kuou

Dia kemudian menatap kesebuah cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin tersebut. Kini dari cermin tersebut terlihat pantulan diri pemuda tersebut ,mungkin tampan adalah satu kata untuk menggambarkan pemuda tersebut. Dia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna kuning pirang dengan poninya yang menyapu ke sisi wajahnya. Dia memiliki mata biru shappire yang biasanya setengah tertutup oleh poninya, namun terkadang matanya juga terlihat (AN : Penampilannya mirip Rei Ogami tapi rambutnya pirang).

Kemudian pemuda itu mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu pergi ke sekolah, tidak lupa juga dia mengunci pintu rumahnya agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Dia berjalan menuju sekolahnya, Kuou Academy. dulunya sekolah itu adalah sekolah kusus untuk wanita tapi entah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu sekolah itu menjadi sekolah umum ,jadi tidak heran kalo murid peremuan lebih banyak dibanding murid laki laki. Dia masuk ke sekolah itu sejak 2 minggu yang lalu karena permintaan 'tuannya'

Kini pemuda tersebut sudah memasuki gerbang academy ,dan apakah yang akan terjadi?

"Kyaa Naruto-senpai"

"Kyaa ,lihat itu Naruto-senpai ,dia keren"

"Senpai maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

Dan itulah yang terjadi, pemuda tersebut yang diketahui bernama Naruto mendapat teriakkan dari beberapa siswi dan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Lalu Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam para siswa yang ditujukan padanya, Di dalam perjalan menuju kelasnya Naruto juga melihat tiga orang atau sering disebut trio mesum. Naruto yg melihat tingkah mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Ketika sampai dikelas dia menyapa murid-murid yang berada di kelas itu dengan senyum hangat, setelah itu dia duduk di bangkunya. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedari tadi sedang diawasi oleh 2 orang gadis yaitu Rias Gremory & Akeno Himejima. Bel berbunyi menandakan mulainya pelajaran namun Naruto malah tertidur.

-/- Skip Time -\-

Ditengah lapangan terlihat Kiba Yuuto dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya sambil membawa sebuah benda dan disana juga ada 2 orang yang satu adalah seorang pria tua dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang pendeta yang membawa sebuah pedang. Ekspresi Kiba terisi oleh kemarahan dan kesedihan dan benda yang dibawa oleh Kiba mulai mengeluarkan cahaya terang. Cahaya mulai menyebar dan pada akhirnya menutupi seluruh daratan sekolah. Dari tanah bermunculan cahaya yang mulai mengambil bentuk. Kemudian bentuknya jadi semakin nyata. Berbentuk sekumpulan manusia. Ada anak laki laki dan anak perempuan yang memancarkan cahaya putih kebiruan dan mereka mengelilingi Kiba. Mereka menatap Kiba dengan ekspresi sedih dan penuh cinta.

"Teman teman! Aku...aku..." Ucap Kiba sambil terisak

"...Aku selalu...selalu memikirkannya. Tak apa apakah kalau hanya aku yang selamat...ada yang memiliki impian lebih banyak dariku. Ada yang memiliki hasrat untuk hidup lebih tinggi dariku. Tak apa apakah kalau hanya aku yang terus hidup sampai saat ini..." Tambah Kiba sekali lagi

"...[Jangan khawatirkan kami lagi. Setidaknya kamu masih hidup]" Roh-roh tersebut berkata seperti itu pada Kiba ,ada air mata yang jatuh dari mata mereka karena mereka sampai kepada pikiran Kiba. Tubuh mereka mulai bersinar biru keputihan. Cahaya itu semakin terang, dengan Kiba di pusatnya.

"[Kita tidak bisa apa apa sendiri]"

"[Kita tak punya cukup elemen untuk menggunakan Pedang Suci. Namun]"

"[Tak masalah asalkan kita bersama]"

Itu adalah suara dari roh-roh tersebut

"[Kamu telah menerima Pedang Suci]"

"[Itu tidak menakutkan]"

"[Bahkan Tuhan melihat kita]"

"[Hati kita selalu...]"

""[SATU]""

Roh roh mereka naik ke langit dan mereka berubah menjadi cahaya besar yang jatuh pada yang membelah jurang malam terlihat seolah memberikan berkah pada Kiba.

"Apa yang kulihat disini" Ucap sosok bersurai kuning

"N-Naruto" Ucap Rias terkejut karena melihat Naruto yg berada disini

"Hola,tadi aku ketiduran di kelas, Btw ,apa yang sedang terjadi disini" Tanya Naruto pada Rias. Dan akhirnya Rias menceritakan apa yang terjadi ,dimulai dari serangan kokabiel ke sekolah dan kisah hidup Kiba Yuuto.

'Dia sama sepertiku' Batin Naruto melihat kiba ,sekarang Naruto tahu bahwa Kiba adalah proyek pedang suci yang gagal, dia tahu karena diceritakan oleh Rias

"Balance Breaker [Sword of Betrayer]. Kau akan menerima kekuatan pedang ini yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya dan kekuatan Iblis dengan tubuhmu." Ucap Kiba sambil berlari menerjang ke arah Freed. Setelah sekian lama bertarung melawan Freed akhirnya Kiba memenangkan pertarungan tersebut.

Freed jatuh dengan darah mengucur dari luka yang kubuat dari bahunya sampai ke samping perutnya.

"Balba Galilei. Persiapkan dirimu" Ucap Kiba kepada Balba

Tapi tiba tiba tombak cahaya menembus dada Balba. Yang melakukannyatidak lain adalah kokabiel sendiri.

"Sudah cukup bermain mainnya ,aku akan melenyapkan kalian semua" Ucap Kokabiel dingin, tapi Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu

"Hahaha, apa kau yakin tentang itu gagak kotor?" Tanya Naruto kepada kokabiel kokabiel yg mendengar itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Kau akan mati bodoh!" ucap Kokabiel sambil melemparkan tombak cahaya yang sangat amat besar ke arah Naruto

"Belphegor" gumam pelan Naruto, tiba tiba tombak cahaya yang mengarah ke Naruto langsung terbakar oleh api hitam. Kokabiel memandang itu tidak percaya

'Aku harus segera mengakhirnya ,bisa merepotkan jika dia terus menyerang' Batin Naruto. Kemudia Naruto mengembangkan sepasang sayap iblisnya lalu melesat menuju Kokabiel.

'Saya Iblis?' batin semua orang yang ada di situ

"Sialan Ka..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ,wajah kokabiel sudah dicengkram oleh tangan kiri Naruto

"Katakan halo pada neraka yang akan menyambutmu" Ucap Naruto, setelah itu dari tangan Naruto menyembur api biru yang langsung membakar Kokabiel hangus tanpa jejak

Setelah itu Naruto mendarat ke tanah dan menghilangkan sepasang sayap iblisnya

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Pada saatnya kau akan tahu" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat

Muncul benda putih dalam pandangan kami. Benda putih bersinar yang bahkan tak memiliki bayangan sama sekali di langit malam yang gelap. Ia mengapung beberapa inchi di tanah. Lempengan armor putih. Ada berlian di beberapa tempat armornya. Dia juga memiliki armor di wajahnya. Delapan sayap cahaya tumbuh dari punggungnya yang memancarkan aura kemilau dalam gelapnya malam.

"Kurasa pertarungannya sudah selesai ya? tapi kurasa aku akan membawa pendeta itu daripada harus kembali dengan tangan kosong" Ucap seseorang dari balik armor putuh tersebut. setelah membawa Freed dia langsung pergi dengan terbang.

"Siapa orang itu?" gumam Issei

"Vanishing Dragon" ucap Naruto , "menarik" tambahnya setelah itu dia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory

"T-tunggu, itukan lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory" ucap Akeno menatap heran

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan onii-sama?" Gumam Rias

#Istana Lucifer#

Disana terdapat seorang pria bersurai crimson dan seorang gadis bersurai perak. Pria tersebut sedang duduk di singgah sananya. Tiba tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di tempat itu dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya pria bersurai crimson

"Kokabiel menyerang sekolah Sirchez-sama ,namun saya berhasil melenyapkannya" Jawab pria yang diketahui bernama Naruto

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto-kun, tapi terima kasih sudah melakukannya" Ucap Lucifer aka Sirchez "sekarang kau boleh pulang lalu istirahatlah" tambah Sirchez

"Ha'i" dengan itu Naruto menghilng dalam lingkaran sihir milik keluarga Gremory

* * *

**TBC saya author baru jadi maklum kalo ada kesalahan kata  
RnR?  
**


End file.
